moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Muppets Most Wanted
with Kermit and Miss Piggy in the first promotional image for the film.Ricky Gervais Twitter]] with James Bobin standing in for Sweetums)]] Walt Disney Pictures is developing a follow-up to the 2011 feature film The Muppets under the working title The Muppets... Again!Tina Fey in Talks For ‘The Muppets’ Sequel; Working Title Revealed It was announced in March 2012 that Disney is moving forward on the project with James Bobin (director of The Muppets) and Nick Stoller (co-writer of The Muppets) writing the screenplay. Bobin will also return to direct the film.THE MUPPETS Sequel Update: Filming Begins in Late January at Pinewood Studios in London; Bret McKenzie Writing New Songs, Collider.com. November 4, 2012. Filming began in late January 2013 at Pinewood Studios in London.THE MUPPETS Sequel Update: Filming Begins in Late January at Pinewood Studios in London; Bret McKenzie Writing New Songs, Collider.com. November 4, 2012. Release of the film is planned for March 21, 2014.Twitter: @MuppetsStudio, January 15, 2013Release Dates for Pirates of the Caribbean 5, The Muppets 2, and 1952, Collider.com. January 14, 2013. The film is planned to be a "comedy caper" set in Europe.Exclusive MUPPETS Sequel News: It’s a Caper, Will Have New Muppets, Jason Segel Might Cameo, Possible Summer 2013 Release, More Collider.com 4/13/12 Ricky Gervais will star as "a male lead whose intentions are always in question" along with Ty Burrell as a French Interpol agent, Tina Fey as "a feisty prison guard named Nadia," and a "slew of cameos"."Christoph Waltz in Negotiations to Star in 'The Muppets' Sequel", The Hollywood Reporter. October 31, 2012.Vulture: Ty Burrell Set to Star in Muppets Sequel. December 8, 2012.Twitter.com - @RickyGervais. December 19, 2012 Plot According to an interview with the Kermit the Frog: Cast ;Human Cast *Ricky Gervais as Dominic, aka Number Two *Tina Fey as Nadya, a feisty prison guard *Ty Burrell as Interpol agent Jean Pierre Napoleon ;Cameo Performances By *Ray LiottaLiotta reunites with 'Muppets' for sequel *Christoph WaltzChristian O'Connell with Ricky Gervais - AbsoluteRadio *Til SchweigerTil Schweiger Takes a Break from Acting - Makes Exception for Muppets (2013-02-07) Crew * Director: James Bobin * Writers: James Bobin and Nick Stoller * Producers: James Bobin, John G. Scotti, Nick Stoller, David Hoberman, and Todd Lieberman * Muppet Captain: Bill Barretta * Original Songs: Bret McKenzie * Muppet Designers and Builders: Puppet Heap Developments and Nick Stoller, screen writers of the film.]] , who will star as Dominic.]] , who will star as Interpol agent Jean Pierre Napoleon.]] , who will star as Nadya.]] * When initially asked about the prospects of a sequel prior to the release of The Muppets in November 2011, Jason Segel said "We haven't really started thinking about a sequel yet. We're just waiting to see how this goes." When asked about making a stand alone film rather than a direct sequel, he replied "I think that's a little bit more Muppety... The Great Muppet Caper is so different from The Muppets Take Manhattan which is so different from The Muppet Movie... I think that's the better approach."Bibbiani, William. Jason Segel Talks 'The Muppets', CraveOnline. November 22, 2011. * On February 13, 2012, during a British promotional appearance for The Muppets on This Morning on ITV, Kermit and Miss Piggy were asked about rumors of The Muppet Show returning to television. Kermit responded as follows: "If this movie does as well as we like and people want to see us, sure, we'll probably do more movies. And I mean it's nothing official - not official. But there's all this 'hush-hush Hollywood talk." Piggy turned to Kermit to add "Well, make it official. You can do that." Kermit: "Ok, it's official." * On March 3, 2012 it was announced in Variety that James Bobin and Nick Stoller would pen the screenplay for the sequel.Disney preps 'Muppets' sequel by Marc Graser (3/3/12) * In an March 6, 2012 article from Guardian.co.uk, it was announced that Disney is planning an idea for a new prime-time television show featuring the Muppets following the upcoming success of the sequel, as well as new iPhone applications with new Muppet content.The Muppets could return to TV after movie success | Media | guardian.co.uk *In a March 14, 2012 appearance on The View, Kermit and Miss Piggy were asked by Elisabeth Hasselbeck if there is going to be a sequel to The Muppets. Kermit responded, "Well I think there is a very good chance of that. We are happy to say, yes. Yes, we are thrilled about that." His remark garnered a thunderous applause from the studio audience. * In a March 21, 2012 interview with MTV News, Kermit the Frog and Walter talked about Jason Segel's departure from the franchise as they prep for The Muppets 2.MTV News Stars Kermit And Walter Weigh In On Jason Segel's Departure 3/21/12 *In a March 2012 interview, Jason Segel (co-writer, producer, and star of The Muppets) said that he will not return for the sequel, stating: "I have handed off the Muppets to my writing partner Stoller and to James Bobin. My goal was to bring the Muppets back and I feel like I accomplished that. I feel like they're in really good hands. But it was half a decade of my life, I just want a little breather, and I know that they're going to nail it."MTV News 'Muppets' Stars Kermit And Walter Weigh In On Jason Segel's Departure 3/21/12 * In an April 13, 2012 article from Collider.com, Nick Stoller revealed that the film is planned to be a comedy caper, will introduce new Muppets characters, and that Disney is hoping for a Summer 2013 release. Stoller and James Bobin started writing the script on April 12, 2012; they wrote 13 pages after outlining the entire movie over the past weeks.Exclusive MUPPETS Sequel News: It’s a Caper, Will Have New Muppets, Jason Segel Might Cameo, Possible Summer 2013 Release, More Collider.com 4/13/12 *While Nick Stoller said the film could possibly have a cameo for Jason Segel,Exclusive MUPPETS Sequel News: It’s a Caper, Will Have New Muppets, Jason Segel Might Cameo, Possible Summer 2013 Release, More Collider.com 4/13/12 Segel later stated that he will not appear in the film.Jason Segel Says No ‘Muppets’ Sequel Cameo * At the premiere of his movie The Five-Year Engagement, Stoller told New York Magazine that Walter will return: "'Walter is coming back... Come on, you saw the first one, right? The arc of the story was, 'Am I a man or a Muppet?' Gary chose 'I am a man.' So if you were making something called The Mannets, Gary would be in that. Walter chose to be a Muppet. He realized he's a Muppet.' But will Walter be shuffled into the Muppets' deep bench, or will he be a plot driver in the sequel? 'He is not making a cameo,' said Stoller. 'He is heavily involved in the story.' Still, Muppet purists shouldn't fret about the focus: "It's in the early stages, so everything could change, but right now it's a Kermit-centric story, as a lot of the original movies were.'"Vineyard, Jennifer. "New Muppet Walter Will Be 'Heavily Involved' in the Sequel", Vulture.com (New York Magazine). April 19, 2012. * Kermit and Miss Piggy appeared at CinemaCon on April 24, 2012 to officially announce that a new movie is in development. The official Muppets Facebook page reported the news with a teaser image.facebook.com/muppets 4/24/12 * On October 31, it was announced that Christoph Waltz was in negotiations to star as an Interpol inspector in a cast that also includes a "Russian femme fatale and a male lead whose intentions are always in question", along with a "slew of cameos". The movie is to be set in Europe."Christoph Waltz in Negotiations to Star in 'The Muppets' Sequel", The Hollywood Reporter. October 31, 2012. * It was reported on November 4 that producer Todd Lieberman and composer Bret McKenzie will return for the sequel, which begins filming in late January 2013 at Pinewood Studio in London.THE MUPPETS Sequel Update: Filming Begins in Late January at Pinewood Studios in London; Bret McKenzie Writing New Songs, Collider.com. November 4, 2012. *On December 8, it was announced that Ty Burrell would star in the film as the Interpol inspector (the role Christoph Waltz was previously in negotiations for, but declined due to schedule conflicts).Vulture: Ty Burrell Set to Star in Muppets Sequel. December 8, 2012. In a video interview posted later that month, Waltz said he'd been talking about the movie again and may still appear, but "it might not be a proper part, it might just be one of these little what-they-call cameos."Christoph Waltz Talks DJANGO UNCHAINED, Deleted Scenes and THE MUPPET Sequel; Reveals He Might be Doing a Cameo and Dancing with Miss Piggy. December 23, 2012. *On December 16, Ricky Gervais confirmed that he would star in the film. Gervais tweeted about it: "I have just signed up to play the lead in the next Muppet movie. I have the biggest trailer but Kermit will spend some time in my sink."Twitter.com - @RickyGervais. December 19, 2012 Gervais commented on his role in the film on his website: "You may have read that I have accepted the lead role in the next Muppet movie. I didn't so much accept it as jump at the chance. I fucking love The Muppets. (I'll probably have to tone down my language for Disney.) We start filming in January. I can't wait. I'll be hangin' with those cuddly little critters all day."RickyGervais.com December 2012 *In a December 20th radio interview with WMMR's Preston and Steve, Bill Barretta (via phone from the film's pre-production in London) stated that Tina Fey is in negotiations to work on the project. He also mentioned that the producers are looking at Christmas 2013 release.Preston and Steve Podcast(1:44 — 2:10) *On January 9, 2013, reports surfaced that Tina Fey was in the final negotiations to play "a Russian gulag prison guard" in the film.Tina Fey in Talks to Join Disney's 'Muppets' Sequel (Exclusive) *According to a January 2013 report from SlashFilm, the working title for the film is "The Muppets... Again."Tina Fey in Talks For ‘The Muppets’ Sequel; Working Title Revealed *In January 2013, Disney announced a release date of March 21, 2014 for the film.Release Dates for Pirates of the Caribbean 5, The Muppets 2, and 1952, Collider.com. January 14, 2013.Twitter: @MuppetsStudio, January 15, 2013 *On January 16, 2013, Ricky Gervais appeared on the British daytime television program This Morning and discussed his excitement for working with the Muppets. *On January 22, 2013, Variety reported that Ray Liotta has been cast in a cameo role for the film.Liotta reunites with 'Muppets' for sequel *In a radio interview on Christian O'Connell Breakfast Show, Ricky Gervais mentioned filming a scene for the new Muppet movie with Christoph Waltz, confirming speculation that Waltz would still be in the movie despite not playing the starring role.Christian O'Connell with Ricky Gervais - AbsoluteRadio *On January 30, 2013, Entertainment Weekly published and exclusive "first look" at the film, featuring an interview with Kermit the Frog.Entertainment Weekly. A first look at the Muppets sequel, 'Muppets...Again!' -- EXCLUSIVE. January 30, 2013 A little later the same day, the Muppets' UK Facebook account posted a variant Muppet cast image with writer/director Bobin standing in for Sweetums. *On February 7, 2013, German actor Til Schweiger confirmed to media outlets that he would be filming a cameo appearance with Ricky Gervais and the Muppets for one day in February. On February 15th, actress Fleur Poad (appearing in the film as "Berlin Woman") tweeted about Schweiger's time on the set. *Eve Stewart, a production designer on the film, let slip that she is working on a scene featuring Miss Piggy's wedding at the Tower of London.ToughPigs post, February 12, 2013 *James Bobin noted in an interview with Empire magazine that Muppeteer Louise Gold will be taking part in the movie, performing one of her original ''Muppet Show'' characters Annie Sue.ToughPigs post, February 27, 2013 Sources External links * Entertainment Weekly - A first look at the Muppets sequel, 'Muppets...Again!' (1/30/13) * Disney Press Release: "The Muppets... Again!" Kicks Off Production in London